


十八岁宣言

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 散文。





	十八岁宣言

1st.  
于是新的一年真的来了。21世纪的宝贝儿们，所有人所谓锦衣玉食的一代要参加高考了。  
逆流而上，鲤鱼跃龙门?  
谢谢你看我长大。  
2nd.  
打雷说，这里热，那里冷。狗子说，她是说，你性冷淡，我太性感。  
我沉默，是为了自己的懦弱心凉到发抖。  
我咆哮，是为了自己的懒惰而狂躁。  
3rd.  
我总可以讲出很多卑微、可怜的故事。  
事实上，所有人都觉得自己比别人更需要安慰。正如，所有人希望你成功，但却更愿意看你失败。表面上我们是很讲感情的人，但从生理上来说，我们的基因导致我们仍然沉迷于弱肉强食。  
physics.  
七年之痒。  
我太过敏感，又太过懦弱。  
那天做英语完型，讲的是一个患了幻想症的妈妈的故事。她在日记中写，"Everybody wants to kill me."而我，我永远觉得他们所有人都企图从我手中抢走我的爱，我的信仰，我的生命。他们企图抢走你，用他们并不虔诚的心灵和空空如也的大脑。  
妈妈不开心。因为我爱你爱得狂躁。  
我不开心。没有人在骂我，但我总觉得他们在含沙射影。  
不。我没有犯你上述的任何错误。  
不。我很聪明。我会审题。我做这一切的时候不晓得有多轻松。你们得不到，而我得到的时候(但愿有那么一天) ——我很开心，你们活该。  
我在想，什么时候我才能说服他们呢?  
你们需要微积分的时候，我用小学生就会的平均作用力就算出来了。因为我不需要那些花里胡哨的东西。  
(如果哪天我真的说出来，此处应有耻笑声。)  
亲爱的，亲爱的，亲爱的物理啊。我哭过太多次了。  
juvenile.  
高三的我太难受，太难受了。我学很多我根本不愿学的东西。（吃下令人呕吐的菜，吐出来，再咽回去。头疼了，再捶一捶。)  
我兴奋的时候，我欺骗自己，看，那是胜利之光啊!  
我消极的时候，我欺骗自己，你完了。你完了，你怎么办啊!  
我浪费时间的时候，我欺骗自己，我等会儿就停下，我玩好了一定像打了鸡血一样。  
我欺骗自己，我说是因为我太聪明，我才会走这样的极端。  
这个世界上暂且是剩下一个人可以镇得住我了，只有一个人可以影响我了。而我，我需要每天每夜、每时每刻、每分每秒地看着他。我需要，我需要他也这样看着我，警醒我，鞭策我。  
你看，我还是个长不大的孩子。  
你看，我仍然固执地认为我的未来毫无希望。  
我悲观、固执、迷茫。我实在无力向未来招手。  
有的时候，我们渴望新鲜、突破、进展，但有的时候，我们却还是只能以害怕做结。  
心底里，我仍然活在十三岁，我的十三岁，拿刀划手，绝望地喊叫着我要去死的十三岁。因为某个老师一点点的忽视就委屈伤心的十三岁。偶尔，我也会更加发愤图强，在酷热的暑天一边流着汗，一边趁黑偷偷抹着眼泪长跑;一边咬着笔，一边偷偷地在无人的家中哭泣——这样的十七岁。  
然而，大部分时候，我仍然只有十三岁。如果我哭泣，绝不是因为苦，而是因为懦弱。我妒忌人，更完全不可能是因为我更强。  
事实上，我没用得很。即使风风光光地过了十八岁，骗了一杆子生日礼物，我也不可能就如此成长为一个“大人”。  
我写下这样的十八岁，是因为我觉得这一切，年龄、心理、成绩，太过于荒唐了。  
我很不解，也很惊惧。恐慌。我从来没能成为过一个行走的人。  
我本来就十分糟糕，糟糕透了，像一个扎满了孔的皮球，一丢进水里就疯狂冒泡，然后沉没。  
沉默。.  
我唯一足够拿出来与大家抗衡的，除了我将死之时的放手一搏、回光返照，还有什么呢?  
十八岁总算意味着什么。看着你们欢欣鼓舞的样子，我愈发疲惫。  
love.1  
我听到GE的Summer in December，真想笑啊，jazz beat.  
我想，从这些方面来说，他和打雷还是很般配的。  
也只有我会这么无聊地想，不切实际地发疯寻找他们的联系，就像寻找我和这个世界上任何一个男人的联系一样。事实上，所有人都可以找到这样的联系。事实上，我们追求那些根本不可能的男人，幻想各种可能，都只不过是发自内心的疯狂执着罢了。我渴望看到世界上有这么-对恋人外表如此不搭，内心却协调统一。因为我啊，我和他外表如此不搭，但我仍一意孤行地爱他，并相信我会一直爱他。  
love.2  
我的生命，从未给人以爱我的机会，也从未给我以好好爱人的机会。我想到隐形怪物的超级模特儿夏侬:麦法兰，她说"绝对不会有人再度爱上我”，她说“爱我。爱我。爱我。爱我。爱我。”她还说了一个真理:“你永远不会爱爱你的人，你爱的人永远不会爱你。”8岁的我在华师食堂厕所看到过类似的话。我不懂，我总以为只要你追求一切都是你的，就像小学数学。  
而真实的爱情，却比拓扑还模糊。  
我终于，也会在梦里阴冷的角落一遍遍地说着:“爱我。”在日记本里一遍遍写着:“爱我。”  
Mon amour. J'tamimes. Will you kiss me?  
success.  
多年以后，我站在领奖台上，终于有机会讲一讲我过去的故事。  
终于，人们竖起耳朵听了。  
我总喜欢把自己塑造成一个悲剧女主。我总是看过去发生的事情，浅田真央、福原爱、雷声、张怡宁，我在几天之内看完他们在体育场的一生。  
如果我有男朋友，我想我会给他发一句,“亲爱的，这九天我过的很好。”  
只是好累。  
总有一天，我想成为一个有冕女王，即使过程像约里奥-居里夫妇那样艰难。所有教科书上都会说“错过了三个重大发现”。但我仍然会站在一一个什么奖的顶端俯视众生，虽然那个时候这可能已经不是我想要的了。  
但可悲的是，我不可能，不可能站在那么高的地方，我总是会跌倒，我不完美所以深爱着不完美，我深爱着上述所有无冕女王，因为他们背后的经历如此可爱，可爱到你愿意为她的结局流泪，我觉得他们才是唯一的胜者。我也想有人为我流泪，有人说你是underrated queen。  
但更可悲的是，我可能根本爬不到那么高，做一个世人景仰的无冕女王。


End file.
